


Humdrum Heartbeat

by drhomestuck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhomestuck/pseuds/drhomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Connie/Steven Fic, obvi. I don't know if it's gonna be a stand-alone or a series, but I just felt like writing it. If you want more, let me know in the comments. Hope you enjoy-<br/>& As always, <br/>Thanks for wading through my messy stream of consciousness,<br/>The one and only, Dr. Homestuck.<br/>The doctor is IN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humdrum Heartbeat

"Well?" Connie said. "Do you remember?"  
"I don't know. It sounds like something I would do, I guess."  
Connie wiggled her toes in the warm white sand and tucked her long hair behind her ear with a dainty index finger. "Well," she said, "It happened."  
"Oh." Steven said. "Okay."  
"Are YOU okay?" Steven shook his head. Connie hadn't seen him laugh in too long. She remembered when they were twelve, spending sunny summer afternoons on the beach, sharing juice boxes and cookie cats. She always thought he was the coolest- I mean, the guy has healing spit, but the cutest too. In a silly, chubby, awkward sort of way. But he didn't have that essence floating around him lately, just a fine mist of sadness.   
"Not really." he said. He ran a thick man hand through his hair. "Um, my dad-"  
"Your dad?" Connie knew she was being obnoxiously impatient, but she couldn't stand seeing him like this.  
"My dad is kind of sick."  
"Oh-" Connie said, "Oh, Steven, I'm so sorry."  
"No, Connie, don't say that. It's not your fault." This is always what Steven said when someone apologized to him.  
"Steven-"  
"No, Connie, It's fine, I just-"  
"Shut up." And suddenly Connie was kissing him, and they were both surprised, and they both half-didn't know what was happening. But then they got into the groove, Steven put his hand on Connie's waist, Connie ran her hand through his hair, and with their free hands they cupped the other's face, and it was pretty much a full on make-out session.  
"Connie, that was, but, that was-" Connie laughed, quickly kissed Steven on the lips, and ran away. She was over the first hill of sand, on some sort of weird runner's high- and she stopped.  
Because in the not-too-far distance she saw a very obviously pissed off figure.  
Lars.


End file.
